<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 79th Class's School Festival Booth by FarFromTheTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790448">The 79th Class's School Festival Booth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree'>FarFromTheTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Maids, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsumugi suggested their class do a maid cafe for the school festival, most of the boys were fully on board.</p><p>They didn't realize at the time that they'd be the ones in maid uniforms.</p><p>Hopefully nothing else too embarrassing happens....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 79th Class's School Festival Booth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we seriously going through with this?" Shuichi asked, looking at his outfit in the mirror.</p><p>"I must agree with Shuichi." Kirumi added. "It is definitely strange to be running a maid cafe, but not include our only actual maid among the staff."</p><p>"But you are on the staff! You're our best cook, so we need you in the kitchen!" Tsumugi defended. "Plus, doesn't Shuichi look great in a skirt?"</p><p>"Definitely!" Kaede answered. "Skirt Saihara is a definite win!"</p><p>"Kaede..." Shuichi responded, somewhat disappointed. He was really hoping that his girlfriend would have his back, but to hear that she fully approved of the idea hurt. Sensing how he felt, Kaede put a hand on his shoulder and attempted to reassure him.</p><p>"Hey, don't feel bad. You do look great, I mean it." She said, and when he looked at her, without smiling, she quickly tried to change course. "Hey, c'mon, it'll only be for what, an hour? Then you can get changed, and we can go see the other stalls together."</p><p>Seeing that not even that cheered him up, Kaede decided to bring out her last resort. She leaned in close, and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"if you do this, I'l let you do anything you want in bed tonight."</p><p>"Really?" He asked, and when Kaede nodded, Shuichi took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it."</p><p>Tsumugi and Kaede both cheered, and Shuichi blushed. This was absolutely not worth it, but with how much Kaede wanted him to do it, he couldn't realy say no. He just hoped that nothing too embarrassing would happen today. At least, nothing more embarrassing than him dressing as a maid.</p><p>Shuichi was shook from his train of thought by an anime song that suddenly started playing. As they looked around to see where it was coming from, Tsumugi pulled out her phone and looked at it.</p><p>"Sorry, I have to take this." She apologized, before heading into a back room. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, Mugi! How's the cafe coming?"</p><p>"Oh, Junko! Yes, it's going great, we're just about ready to open. How about your class?"</p><p>"Eh, haunted houses are always super boring." The model replied. "But more importantly, you did get my gift, right?"</p><p>Tsumugi smiled, looking at the incense burners in front of her. "Oh, yes. This is definitely going to be a festival to remember."</p><p>Junko laughed. "Just be sure to save some dick for me, okay? I'll see you in a bit!"</p><p>"Don't worry, there'll be more than enough to go around." Tsumugi said, and Junko hung up on her.</p><p>That reminded her, this incense wouldn't do anything if she didn't actually light it. She picked up the burners, and headed back to where the others were. She placed them on the counter, and handed one of them to Shuichi.</p><p>"Before you open up, could you set this up for me? Oh, and don't forget to light it!"</p><p>"That's fine, I guess." He replied. Tsumugi was really going all out for this, he thought. "What about that one?"</p><p>"Oh, I was thinking we could leave this one in the kitchen. That way the staff will get the full experience too!" Tsumugi explained, leaving out what that full experience actually entailed.</p><p>"I suppose that's fine, so long as the smoke does not affect the food." Kirumi replied, and Tsumugi nodded, taking out a lighter and lighting the first incense. Once it was burning, she handed the lighter to Shuichi, and he headed out to the restaurant proper.</p><p>He placed the burner on a table near the back of the room. He had never used incense before, but he assumed it was basically just a fancy scented candle. Once it was properly burning, he headed to the back room, but he was stopped by a voice from behind him.</p><p>"Oh my god, Shumai is so cute!"</p><p>Sighing, Shuichi turned around to see the smiling face of Kokichi Oma. What he did not expect, was the fact that he was wearing a maid uniform similar to Shuichi's own.</p><p>"Wait, Kokichi? Why are you-"</p><p>"Wearing my uniform? Because Rantaro called me and said he was going to be late, so we agreed to trade shifts." The Supreme leader explained. "Don't I look cute? Don't you just want to eat me up?"</p><p>If you mean push you into a meat grinder and cook your remains into burgers, then sure, Shuichi thought, but didn't say. To be honest, he didn't actually hate the other boy, but with how much teasing and pranking he got up to on a daily basis, his presence was about the only thing that could make this day worse. He had even specifically requested to not be working the stall at the same time as him, but of course Rantaro had to be late.</p><p>Shuichi wouldn't be suprised if Kokichi was somehow responsible for that. Although, as he looked at Kokichi, and began breathing in the scent of the incense, he found his gaze softening. Kokichi was pretty cute, and the uniform fit him really well. Shuichi didn't even notice, but his cheeks began to flush, and his dick hardened.</p><p>"Hey, Shuichi, what's taking you so long?" Tsumugi asked, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Oh, Kokichi! Didn't expect to see you so early. Did Rantaro cancel?"</p><p>"No, he'll be here in a bit. We just decided to trade shifts."</p><p>"Oh, that's fine then." She replied. "Well, both of you get in here. We made some last minute changes to the menu, and you both need to know about them."</p><p>"Right." Shuichi said, heading to the back, followed by Kokichi. He handed the lighter back to Tsumugi, and she traded him a copy of the new menu.</p><p>"Most of this seems the same..." He said, reading the menu. Ah, there it was, at the bottom. Newly added were options to recieve either a blowjob from, or full have on sex with the maid of the customer's choice. There was a part of Shuichi's mind that found that kind of weird, but since all three of the girls had agreed on it, it had to be okay.</p><p>He inhaled more of the incense, and handed the menu to Kokichi. He read it over, nodded, and handed it back to Tsumugi.</p><p>"Both of you should probably take off your underwear, just to make things more convenient for the customers." She suggested, and the boys both agreed. They each slid their underwear down their legs, and handed them to Tsumugi. She couldn't contain her grin as she took them, and noticed a tent in Shuichi's skirt.</p><p>She wasn't sure where Junko got this incense, but she absolutely needed to find out. It worked exactly as advertised, removing the inhibitions of whoever breathed in it's smoke, making them very agreeable, and noticeably horny as well. Meaning Kaede was perfectly willing to whore her boyfriend out to the festival goers, and he was perfectly willing to be whored out.</p><p>"Alright, with all that settled, it's time to open up shop! Here's to a great festival!" Tsumugi said.</p><p>"Yeah!" The rest of them replied, and they got to work.</p><p>The first 10 minutes were perfectly normal. Shuichi served Celeste a milk tea, which to her suprise was satisfactory,  and Kokichi gave Ibuki an omelette with a message written in ketchup. With Kirumi in the kitchen, the quality was way above what you would get in a normal school festival, and word quickly spread.</p><p>Of course, they all saw the special menu options, but they just overlooked them and ordered something reasonable. At least, until Mondo Owada sat down. He and Kiyotaka had been going around to all the stands, obstensibly so that Taka could make sure they weren't breaking any rules, but Mondo knew that he was enjoying himself.</p><p>"Hello, master! What would you two cuties like to order?" Kokichi asked, playing up his maid persona as much as possible.</p><p>"I would like one of your finest sandwiches, for inspection!" Taka nearly shouted.</p><p>"Geez, calm down, man." Mondo told him as he looked over the menu. "I think I'll have a sandwich too, and.. eh, fuck it. I could go for getting my dick sucked right about now."</p><p>"Hey, language!" Taka scolded, and Mondo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"That's two sandwiches and a blowjob, is that correct?" Kokichi confirmed. "Would you like the blowjob now, or while you eat?"</p><p>"Eh, now's fine." Mondo said, and Kokichi smiled.</p><p>"Great! I'll be right back. Get that dick hard for me!" Kokichi said with a wink, before going to give Kirumi the order.</p><p>Mondo unzipped his pants, and began stroking himself. Taka just sat there, and watched as his best friend masturbated in the middle of a classroom. Normally, he would be so pissed that he would destroy this entire stall, and have all of the 79th class expelled. But with the incense fogging his mind, since there was nothing written explicitly in the handbook that sex was prohibited on school grounds, he didn't have a problem with it.</p><p>Kokichi returned, and instantly dropped to his knees and added his hand to Mondo's cock.</p><p>"Oh, you're pretty big. I can't wait to taste this thing." He said, practically drooling. That wasn't even the incense talking, Kokichi was genuinely looking forward to this. While he hadn't publicly admitted to being gay, he hadn't done much to hide it either.</p><p>And it showed in how easily he took Mondo's cock all the way in his throat. He kept it there for a second, before he started actually bobbing up and down. He pulled off of it with a loud pop, then began stroking the shaft with his hand as he took Mondo's balls into his mouth.</p><p>"Fuck, he's so good." Mondo said, putting a hand on Kokichi's head.</p><p>"What did I just say about language?" Taka scolded once again, but Mondo just moaned.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just... agh!" Mondo was caught off guard by Kokichi deepthroating him again. "Dude, you need to try this, he's incredible."</p><p>"I'll think about it." Taka said, sounding kind of bored. However, his boredom was fortunately cut short by Shuichi arriving with their food.</p><p>"Here you are." He said, placing the plates in front of them. "Are you enjoying your blowjob so far, master?"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Mondo replied, and Taka glared at him. He didn't say anything, however, opting instead to just take a bite of his sandwich.</p><p>"Ugh, so good! I'm gonna-" Mondo moaned as he came, Kokichi taking most of it in his mouth. He swallowed what he could, before standing up and giggling.</p><p>"That was delicious, master!" He said. "Thanks so much for ordering me!"</p><p>"Nah, thank you for being incredible at sucking dick." Mondo replied, before taking a bite of his own sandwich. "This ain't half bad either."</p><p>"Be sure to tell your friends about us!" Kokichi said, winking. "Especially if they have dicks as big as yours."</p><p>"Definitely." Mondo replied, and he and Taka ate the rest of their food together.</p><p>Shuichi only realized while watching Kokichi suck dick how inexperienced he actually was. He had never needed to while dating Kaede, and now he was self conscious about it. If someone ordered his mouth, he might end up disappointing them. Maybe he should ask Kokichi if he'd let Shuichi practice on him...</p><p>Before he could act on those thoughts, a new couple walked in and sat down, so Shuichi went over to take their order.</p><p>"Ooh, they have a couple's cake! We should get that!" Sayaka said enthusiastically.</p><p>"I don't know, it's kind of expensive..." Makoto replied.</p><p>"Come on, we're on a date, let me treat you! In fact..." She turned to Shuichi, who had been standing by their table, not wanting to interrupt them. "Waiter, what's the most expensive thing on this menu?"</p><p>"That would be sex with one of the maids." Shuichi answered, blushing.</p><p>"Then I'll get one of those, for my boyfriend here. And two slices of cake!" Sayaka said definitively, and Shuichi nodded. He went to the kitchen, and returned shortly thereafter with the cake and a bottle of lube. </p><p>"Would you like to top, or bottom?" He asked Makoto, who blushed.</p><p>"Um, top I guess."</p><p>Shuichi nodded, handing him the lube and bending over. He winced as he felt Makoto rub the cold liquid into his asshole. Though, when Makoto put his dick up against Shuichi's entrance, and slowly pushed his way inside, he started to feel a bit better.</p><p>"It's so tight." Makoto commented, as he began to thrust. Shuichi didn't say anything, simply staying quiet and allowing Makoto to fuck him. Makoto's dick wasn't massive, but it was still the biggest thing Shuichi had ever taken inside his ass. Though with how much he was starting to enjoy it, that might not be true for long.</p><p>"Mmm! This cake is so good!" Sayaka said, although Makoto was too busy to give his opinion on it. In fact, he hadn't even taken a bite yet. Of course, being so frugal meant he would really want to get his money's worth, making sure he fucked Shuichi's ass as best he could, which meant giving 100% of his attention to it.</p><p>Feeling a bit bad for him, she picked up a piece of cake with her fork, and brought it up to his mouth. He noticed what she was doing, and opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him. Now it was his turn to feel bad. Sayaka had brought him here to have a nice meal together, but he was taking so long with Shuichi that he was forcing her to eat alone.</p><p>He began thrusting harder and faster, deciding to get himself off as fast as possible, rather than try and drag it out. Shuichi didn't mind though, the brutal fucking nearly blanking his mind from how good it felt. He was getting absolutely railed, and loving it.</p><p>"Shuichi, I'm gonna-!" Makoto cried</p><p>"Yes, Master! Fill me!" Shuichi responded, in spite of himself. He never intended to play into the maid identity, but as Makoto filled his ass with semen, he was pretty much acting entirely on instinct.</p><p>Makoto pulled out, and sat back down in his chair. He didn't even bother zipping up his pants, leaving his dick hanging out as he finally took a bite of cake on his own.</p><p>"This is pretty good." He concluded, and Sayaka smiled.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shuichi slowly staggered to his feet. He brushed the dust off the front of his dress, and did his best to smile for the customers. "Can I get you two anything else?"</p><p>"No, I think we're good." Sayaka answered, and Shuichi nodded, slowly attempting to make his way to the back room. However, he was quickly stopped by Kokichi.</p><p>"You silly, you're going to get the floor dirty! Here, let me help you."</p><p>With that, Kokichi fell to his knees, and shoved his face between Shuichi's butt cheeks. Shuichi was about to thank him, when Kokihi's tongue touched his asshole, and words eluded him. It didn't last long, Kokichi only taking a few seconds to lick Shuichi's ass clean of semen, but those few seconds were incredible.</p><p>"Thanks." Shuichi finally managed to get out, as Kokichi popped back up and licked his lips.</p><p>"No problem." Kokichi replied, before speeding off to help a new customer who had just walked in.</p><p>As Shuichi watched Kokichi drop to his knees and begin servicing the customer, Tsumugi popped her head out from the kitchen.</p><p>"We're going to close for a bit while we change staff. Let everyone finish what they're doing, but don't let anyone else in." She told him. </p><p>"Alright." He replied, and made his way over to the entrance to change the sign. As he was doing that, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Makoto and Sayaka, who were on their way out.</p><p>"I just wanted to thank you for that." Makoto said, sheepishly.</p><p>"But of course, master." Shuichi replied, doing his best curtsy. "What kind of maid would I be if I did not provide the best service for my masters?"</p><p>"Hehe, you're funny Shuichi." Sayaka laughed. "You know, if you and Makoto ever want to hook up again, I wouldn't be against it."</p><p>With that offer on the table, the couple left, and Shuichi made his way into the back room. He was quickly joined by Kokichi, who still had a bit of semen on his face from that last customer. Remembering his earlier kindness, Shuichi licked it off for him, and Kokichi giggled.</p><p>"Alright, thank you all for the help!" Tsumugi announced, to all four of them. "Your replacements should be arriving soon, so you can all go out and enjoy the festival."</p><p>"Actually, I think I'm going to pull a double shift." Kokichi said, much to Tsumugi's excitement.</p><p>"Really? Thank you so much!" She said, pulling him into a hug. "What about you, Shuichi?"</p><p>"I'll admit, this was more enjoyable than I thought it would be. But I really just want to go and see the rest of the festival with Kaede."</p><p>"That's fine. You two have fun. Kirumi and I can handle the kitchen work, and with Rantaro and Kokichi together, we'll have more than enough maids without you."</p><p>With that settled, Shuichi began to take his uniform off, striping completely naked in front of all four of the others. He could feel their gazes on him as he slid the skirt off and revealed his cock. Blushing, he changed back into his normal outfit as fast as possible, although since he was still hard, there was a noticeable bulge on the front of his pants.</p><p>A bulge that Kaede was quick to put her hand on as she pulled him into a kiss. As she rubbed it through his pants, he realized exactly how much he needed to cum. He had been close when Makoto fucked him, but he hadn't quite gotten there, and now that his shift was over, there was no chance of another customer finishing him off.</p><p>Unless that customer was him. Blushing, he reached into his wallet, and pulled out enough money for a blowjob. He handed it to Kokichi, but Tsumugi was the one who took it.</p><p>"You two should do that in the dining area. And if you could open up again, that would be great." She said, and the boys looked at her, before doing as she asked.</p><p>"I knew you couldn't resist me, Shumai. Or should I say, master?" Kokichi said, stroking Shuichi's cock.</p><p>"Don't take too long." Kaede warned.</p><p>"Got it!" Kokichi replied, and instantly took Shuichi's cock all the way to the hilt. Shuichi moaned, and Kokichi began bobbing his head. It felt incredible, way better than when Kaede sucked him off. Though, she mostly just did it to get him hard, rather than to make him cum.</p><p>Speaking of, Kokichi deepthroated him again, and reached a hand around behind him to finger his ass. That did it, and Shuichi came with a cry, filling Kokichi's mouth with his seed. Kokichi smiled as he stood up, and before Shuichi could react, leaned in and began kissing the semen into his mouth.</p><p>"Hey! He's my boyfriend you know!" Kaede complained, and Kokichi looked at her and nodded. He had her open her mouth, and he spit what was left of the semen into it. Satisfied with this turn of events, she began kissing the semen into her boyfriend's mouth.</p><p>Once he had swallowed the last of it, he put his pants back on, and the couple left to experience the rest of the festival. On their way out, they bumped into Rantaro, who apologized fiercly for being late.</p><p>"Don't apolgize to me, apologize to Tsumugi." Shuichi offered.</p><p>"Yeah, and be the best maid you can possibly be to make up for it!" Kaede added.</p><p>"Roger that, Ma'am" The adventurer replied with a salute, before heading inside the cafe. Immediately he was hit by the smell of incense. It was very strong, and based on the fact that Tsumugi was lighting another stick, it wasn't going away any time soon.</p><p>"Oh, Rantaro! There's a uniform for you in the back. You should get changed, and make sure to read over the menu again." She told him. "And don't even worry about being late."</p><p>"Got it. And thanks for not being too mad." Rantaro headed in the backroom, and began taking off his clothes. He assumed the uniform that was for him was the one that was neatly folded, and not the one that was haphazardly thrown over the back of a chair.</p><p>He put it on, and looked over the menu like Tsumugi asked. When he reached the bottom and saw the new options, he frowned.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kokichi asked, catching him off guard.</p><p>"It's just, I was looking over the menu, and I saw the new things we're offering, and it's just..." He paused, and Tsumugi, who had followed him in to backroom, held her breath. If Rantaro realized something was wrong...</p><p>"I've never sucked a dick before, so I don't know if I'd be good at it." He finished, and Tsumugi let out a huge sigh of relief.</p><p>"Well that's pretty easy to fix." Kokichi said, sitting down and lifting his skirt and revealing his erection. "We've got one right here for you to practice on."</p><p>"Thank you so much." Rantaro said, falling to his knees.</p><p>"That's fine, but be ready to stop if a customer shows up. Might as well take off your underwear now too, Rantaro." Tsumugi told them.</p><p>"Alright." He slid his pants off and handed them to her. With that taken care of, he returned to the task at hand. Namely, learning how to suck a dick.</p><p>As he took it inside his mouth, he thought about how greatful he was to Kokichi for helping him like this. He would really have to think of a way to thank him later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes, an idea for a story comes to you out of nowhere, and you just have to write it. That was the case for this story.</p><p>I decided to try and do a story with only gay sex in it. That eventually meant changing the scene with sayaka, but I think it came out pretty well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>